


Coming Back

by uniquelio



Series: War AU [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mention of sex, Paris (City), Surprises, birthday fic, coming home, mention of war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquelio/pseuds/uniquelio
Summary: Armie is fighting in Siria and Timothée has to face his birthday alone with his family. He misses Armie and he wants his family to meet him, but he knows that Armie can't come back just for him. Armie, however, has other plans for Timothée's birthday. After planning out everything with Pauline, it is time to surprise his boyfriend and meeting the family.





	Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I said I wasn't going to post until 2019 but I couldn't help myself, I had to write this fic. I might even make a "prequel" of this, a Soldier AU, but only if you guys want me to.  
> Anyway, I'm here to wish Timothée a happy birthday with this tiny fic

Armie thought it was actually funny how much he felt the drastic difference from Siria to the rest of the world. His sleep was more tormented and his mind was always buzzing, the constant noise from his camp kept him company during the night but Paris was quieter and more placid at night, Armie could hear his thoughts rumble through his mind and he did not like that at all. He was happy, he was excited and he was also nervous to meet Timothée again, he was meeting his parents too and that, that was going to be a nice and interesting day. 

It was Timothée’s birthday and he had managed to get back for that day, mostly because they hadn’t seen each other for a whole year, it was because of Armie’s job and it was also because he dedicated himself a little too much to his country. However when the new president rose, Armie started to not support the cause anymore, not sure if it was the right thing to do and he wasn’t a fan of the whole environment. It got too violent too soon, Armie wasn’t good at dealing with blood and injuries, not when Timothée wasn’t around to look after him and cure him. 

They had met on camp, Timothée was a nurse who had looked after him and stitched him back to life, his shoulder still had the scar of that wound but Timothée had fixed him. They met two years before when Timothée was just twenty-one, fresh out of school and filled with determination, Armie was thirty and he had fought way too many times to get sensitive or hurt by anything, however fate played them nicely and he had ended up with lacerated muscles in his shoulder due to a grenade. Timothée was young but he was the best on camp, three weeks later Armie was back on the camp with few hickeys on his neck and the need to get out of there alive stronger than before. 

It had been a quick encounter and it had left Armie with a sour taste in his lips, they had exchanged numbers and they had promised each other to keep in contact once they got sent back home. Timothée left before Armie and Armie got back to New York in May, they met as soon as Armie’s plane landed and they shared the night at Armie’s and they made love, holding each other tight and rubbing each others’ body, kissing every inch of their skin before starting all over again. They couldn’t let go, they couldn’t stop kissing and smiling, murmuring about their months away and about what they had done while they weren’t together. Timothée even managed to scold him from not putting oil on his scar, kissing it and rubbing his nose over it. They were happy in their bubble at Armie’s place, but then he had to leave again, and again after that too. 

It was hard to keep in contact sometimes, it was hard to keep a stable routine while Armie was in Siria and Timothée in New York, working in a hospital while studying to become an anesthetist. Armie was proud of him for finding his path, but Timothée wanted him back and he didn’t like to know that he was on camp, risking his life for some stupid planned out, politic filled war. Armie loved how worried Timothée was over him, he loved how seemed to get involved into him and he was pretty sure that Timothée wanted him to retire, conduct a normal life and maybe teach somewhere since he had the possibility to do that. 

For Timothée’s birthday Armie wanted to do something nice, thus he had decided to go Paris and celebrate his birthday there with him and his family. He had never met them and he had never seen them, but he had managed to contact them through Facebook and ask them to play along, they had been ecstatic at his idea, telling him that Timothée had talked highly of him since they had started being together. Armie felt nervous but happy, mostly because he could finally retire from that atrocious job. He had found himself a psychiatrist just in case he happened to need one, Timothée had attended her office after he got back and he was okay now. 

Armie managed to book himself a plane ticket to Paris and he had shoved his things into a box, which he had sent to New York. He had smiled at Timothée’s texts where he complained about Paris being cold and boring without him, Armie had laughed and told him to enjoy his week there, not wanting to risk anything. He was happy to surprise him even if he knew that he was going to do was, surely, going to give Timothée a heart attack and make him cry. 

Armie got off the plane around midday and his legs were torturing him, he was too tall to sit comfortably and enjoy his long flight. The plane was filled with French people and there were few other tourists, not many people liked to travel after Christmas. Armie was still wearing his militar vest and and he had his hat in his hands, he wasn’t proud of showing his American uniform around the airport but he couldn’t change in that moment, he was too tired and he didn’t have time to do that. Pauline, Timothée’s sister, was supposed to pick him up as soon as he arrived. 

He spotted her as soon as he took his luggage, she was wearing a large and big jacket, almost if she had taken it from her mother’s wardrobe from the 80s, she was quite tall and she had the same nose as Timothée’s, the same eyes even if less intriguing. It was clear that she was his sister, even if she had straight hair. She welcomed him with a hug and she shook his hand after, smiling at him and telling him that she wasn’t expecting him to be that tall. She spoke fast and she gesticulated quite a bit, something that made her look like Timothée even more. 

They had organized a party for Timothée’s birthday and it was going to happen that night at their place, Armie was supposed to get into a box and wait for Timothée to open his gifts, but seeing his large shoulders and big frame, Pauline let out her concerns about finding a box big enough for him. Armie liked that idea quite a lot, but he also wanted to surprise him with a dozen of roses and a nice suit on, maybe a material present too. He asked her if they could stop at a jewelry store and she asked him if he was going to propose, which made Armie almost choke on his own spit. He hadn’t thought about that, it was too soon anyway and he first wanted to be able to find himself a place where he could teach. 

Pauline was a chatter, she liked to fill the silence with long and interesting stories about her, her family and Timothée too, filling Armie in with what had happened during his week in France. She said that he had bought a gift for Armie, too, even if he said that he was going to give it to him once he got back that Summer; Pauline had had to force her laughter back into her throat. Armie smiled at how sweet his Timothée was, he always thought about the others and worried about himself not as much as he should, Armie understood why he was a nurse. 

Armie was escorted into the house by Pauline, who assured him that Timothée was out with few friends of his, Armie had the chance to meet his family without him around and he didn’t feel comfortable with that at all, he was nervous and tired. He took his own bags and Pauline trotted to the main door, opening it with her keys and calling for his parents in French, Armie just smiled and closed the door before bowing his head down and taking his hat off again. He heard few voices coming from the room by his left and he tightened his grip on his bags, straightening his back and puffing out his chest a little, he wanted to make a good impression. 

Nicole was the first to appear and she hugged him and kissed both of his cheeks, she had the same eyes as Timothée and she was sweet, gentle, a motherly figure that made Armie’s chest ache, his mother was nothing like that and he missed that kind of love. Marc was another story, he had white hair and he was pretty forward when it came to say things, Armie noticed it immediately. They told him that they had prepared him lunch in case he was hungry, they all sat down at the dining table and Armie answered to their questions, smiling while shoving forkful after forkful of food into his mouth. He hadn’t eaten that well in a long time. 

Nicole splayed out her plan and she put him into the box, humming and telling him that it could work out. Armie had to crouch and hug his legs to his chest, but he would do more than that for Timothée, Pauline even managed to put a red bow on top of his head. They talked a little more about Armie’s job and they all asked him if he was planning on retiring soon, if he wanted to keep fighting just for the sake of doing it. They didn’t like the idea of Timothée suffering because of him getting killed or injured, but luckily Armie told him that he had retired and filed an application for a place in a high-school in New York. Nicole clapped her hands together and welcomed him into the family, telling him that she was happy to have him there. 

Timothée got back from his lunch before dinnertime and everyone rushed Armie into the box, shoving his roses there and the necklace too. Armie was still wearing his uniform and he could see things from a little hole in the box that Pauline had cut during the afternoon, Armie already liked her and he was happy to see that she was the typical “big sister”, something that Armie never had. He could hear Timothée mumble in French to his dad, he was laughing and he showed him the gifts his friends had given him, Armie felt his cheeks heat up when he caught his name come out of Timothée’s lips. 

Timothée had to admit that he had a long day and he went over it with his mother, telling her that his friends had took him in Paris into a luxurious bar where they had had lunch, chatting and going over their memories. Nicole patted his back and told him that they would open his gifts earlier, Timothée questioned her but he dismissed it when she patted his cheek and told him to stop complaining. Pauline hugged him and kissed both of his cheeks, she pulled him around the room and made him sat down on the floor, starting to throw packets at him. 

Armie had never heard nor seen Timothée laugh that loudly in his whole life, he looked like he was happy and without a worry in the world, he wanted to see him like that every day. Timothée unwrapped the gift his dad had given him, a new handbag from a notorious brand; his mother made him a scarf and a turtleneck, both black and both from a designer; Pauline gave him a new pair of shoes and a CD. Timothée hugged them and eyed the big packet under the tree, Armie could feel his eyes on him even through the thick cardboard. 

“This one is going to be your favorite, I’m sure about it.” Nicole said and caressed his hair gently, placing few curls behind his ears. “Go and open it, Timmy.”  
“Mom.” Timothée whined at the nickname, rolling his eyes and standing up. “I’m not a kid anymore.” 

“You’ll always be our child.” Marc smiled and leaned back on the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Privileges of being the oldest kid.” Pauline said with a smirk, pulling her phone out and winking at Armie, staring at the hole she had made. 

Armie took the roses in his hands and held his breath, he was nervous and suddenly aware of the fact that he was going to see Timothée, he was going to be with him again and he was going to hold him again, after a long time without seeing him. Armie saw Timothée’s fingers tremble and he had to bit his lower lip so, he wanted to get out of the box immediately and surprise him, tell him that he was done with a lot of things and that they were free to be together, happy and in their little world until Timothée got bored of him. 

“I wish Armie was here.” Timothée murmured. “You would have loved him, he would surely charm you and he… he’s just so nice.” 

Armie held his breath when he saw Nicole beam at Timothée, Marc didn’t move a muscle but he seemed to relax at Timothée’s words, his eyes became less rigid. Timothée undid the bow and then frowned, realizing that he was supposed to take the lid off. He laughed and grabbed the cardboard with his hands and lifted it, the walls of the box fell down and Armie sprinted up on his legs, roses in his left hand and the packet from the jewelry on the other one. He was surprised to see Timothée not react immediately, it took him few seconds to understand what happened. 

A string of “no”s left his mouth and Amir never saw him cry until that day, even if they were happy tears they still stung. Armie placed the roses on the glass coffee table and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him tight to his chest and rubbing his scalp gently, kissing the top of his head while rocking him lightly. Timothée mumbled something in French and Marc snorted, laughing too while Pauline kept filming and Nicole smoothed the paper around the roses. Timothée didn’t talk for a while, he just held onto Armie with all of his body and wrapped his legs around him too, making Armie pick him up. 

“Happy birthday.” Armie whispered and stroked his back, kissing his forehead and his cheeks, wiping the tears away with his thumbs. “I have a present for you.” 

“I don’t care, Armie, oh my god.” Timothée started crying again and Armie looked at his parents with pleading eyes, not knowing what to do and how to handle it. “Oh my god what are you doing here? Why are you here? How did you get here?” 

“I retired.” He didn’t mean to make Timothée cry even harder and louder, real hiccups made his whole body shake and Armie couldn’t do anything else but hold him tighter, without even trying to hush him down. 

“Armie… oh my god, Armie, Armie. I can’t wait to have you here and I- Armie I hate you so much, I can’t believe you did this to me.” Timothée punched his chest gently and held him closer. 

“Do you really hate me?” Armie asked with a smirk before placing him back on the ground, arms still around Timothée’s body. 

“No, dumbass. No. I love you.” Timothée rested his cheek on his chest and caressed his pectorals through the uniform. 

“Well, after this, we can have dinner.” Marc stood up and Timothée laughed, rolling his eyes and mumbling something in French. “You had your romantic moment, my stomach can’t wait.” His dad answered, making Pauline and Nicole laugh. 

They ate together and Timothée made Armie put the necklace around his neck, admiring the delicate pendant and tracing it with his fingers before kissing his cheek, whispering in his ear that he also had a present for him back into his bedroom, Armie found it hard to keep a straight face after that. They shared some typical French dessert and they they all settled down in the living room, watching some old videos from Timothée’s childhood. Armie had never felt more at home like that day, Timothée’s family was welcoming and they seemed to like him as much as he liked them, even if Marc was the “harsh parent” who still had to warm up around Armie. 

Timothée tugged him to his room after hours of laughing at his old videos and sharing few more informations about each other. Timothée’s bedroom was nice, a little small but nice and cozy, comfortable and perfect for him. Armie ended up pushed on Timothée’s bed with him on his lap, his hands on his chest and his eyes on him, a nice smile that made Armie’s chest swell up with love. They caressed each other’s face and they held each other, murmuring sweet nothings into their ears, kissing and laughing quietly while their clothes fell off, discovering their skin slowly and almost teasingly, a smile on their faces and their hands linked together. 

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Timothée whispered while Armie was kissing his inner thighs, grinning up at the ceiling. “I can’t believe we’re going to live together forever. The two of us, happy in our house, cats and… and us. Just us. I can’t wait Armie.” He smiled and curled his fingers into his hair, tugging on it slightly. “How did you retired?” 

“I got injured, again and due to my age I’m going to get a full salary forever, but I’m also able to find myself another job. Got a medal of honor too.” Armie smiled and Timothée curled his toes, lifting his hips up and shaking them slightly. “Tease.” 

“Only with you.” Timothée fisted his hair and made Armie whimper. “Quiet, my parents might hear you.” 

“Yeah, I forgot we are teenagers.” Timothée laughed and Armie pulled down his boxers, resting his cheek on his thigh and closing his eyes, breathing in his scent. “I forgot how good this was.” 

“I’ll make you remember then.” Timothée whispered with a thick voice, filled with lust and need.

Armie had to keep his voice down and Timothée ended up biting the pillow while he came, toes curled and hair damp with sweat. They held into each other and kissed each other until Pauline banged on the opposite wall, shouting a “ _Tu gémis comme une fille_ ” and making Timothée blush. Armie groaned and covered his face with his arms, sighing and shaking his head. 

“Do I moan in a girly way?” Timothée murmured after few minutes of silence.

“Only when I hit the right spot.” 

That earned him a punch on his chest and a bite on his neck.


End file.
